Fresh Outa Collage
by Unicorn Wizard
Summary: Richy is not your average kid he is really smart graduating collage at 20, good with robots and loves to free run. So what happens when you stick him in a pizzeria with killer animatronics for five whole nights (or more). sorry I suck with summary's contains vulgar language and gore with maybe adult content in later chapters. first fic so please don't hold back say something
1. Bunnies and Foxes and Bears oh my

Introduction

 _Set in a third person limited point of view for intro only_

In the city of Boston a young male named Richy Restucci was looking in the paper for a job. "I have a masters in robotics and electrical engineering how hard could this possibly be". He stated slightly frustrated having been there an hour already. He was just about to give up when he saw in the corner of the paper an ad for Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria "hmm" he said to himself "why the hell not this could give me the experience I need to get a decent job". "No you won't" said his mother looking very pissed off "I'm not having my son work the night shift at a dumb kids place" frustrated Richy said "Ma listen I need the experience you said to yourself and if I'm going to start anywhere this place is just as good as any". His mom smiled at the fact her son was becoming a man "ok" she giggled "but you have to promise to quit when summers over I'm not having you work from 12:00 to 6:00 only to just go to school for another six hours". "Okay" said Richy and rushed out the door to greet his new boss. "So, you're going to be the new night guard" said the teen sitting at a cash register "my only advice" he stated "quit now while you're ahead" puzzled Richy was about to same something a little vulgar but a few kids ran by causing him to quickly shut up. Just then a slightly aged man walked up and boomed with excitement "Ah you must be the boy asking about the night position here at my fine establishment" Richy recoiled as the man was practically yelling in his face _jeez_ he thought _not even my first day here and I'm already getting yelled at._ "Well" the man stated "I'm Darren you're new boss, come back around 11:30 and I'll have your night guard equipment". "Uh" was all Richy could muster as he was shoved out the door. _Weird_ he thought silently to himself as he walked back home _is it me or did this Darren guy hire me extremely quickly, and that teen at the counter he seem genuinely sorry that I got the job…._

Bunnies, foxes and bears oh my!

After waking up from my nap I walked downstairs to see my parents packing for their trip.

They were visiting the Bahamas for a whole two weeks! "Okay honey we're almost out of here now here are the rule no parties no girls and no booze" stated his mom she quickly left to go sit in the car. My dad walked up and whispered in my ear "You're 20 turning 21 in a few days now you can drink but no driving as for the girls make sure to clean up" he said with a wink. He started to walk away and I was kind of sad they were missing my birthday but happy at the same time. "Alone time will be good for me" I said to myself and flopped down to watch some TV. 11:21 the clock read. "OH SHIT!" I exclaimed seeing that I was going to be late on my first day. I grabbed my keys and locked up. Normally I would have jogged or walked but I was pretty sure Darren would be pissed if I had shown up any later than 11:45 with that I got on my motorbike and sped all the way there luckily there were no cop around. When I got there I looked at my watch a saw it was 11:29. "YES" I said doing a fist pump and ran into the building not a second later than 11:30 Darren looked please and said "I thought you were giving me the cold shoulder" "no way, would I ever" I stated "well you haven't yet" said Darren with a grin "now let me show you around" and with that he went to the stage "now this here is Freddy". Freddy is a hulking beast how kids were not afraid beats me he was a brown bear animatronic that had at least two feet on me and I was 5' 11". "This is Bonnie" Darren stated. Bonnie was a little over seven feet tall he had red eyes and a killer guitar these thing looked so real the amount of detail that is put into these things is amazing. "And this is Chicca" he said with a grin. Alright Chicca was a little less intimidating however she still had a foot on me, I felt like a shrimp with all these animatronics around. "Finally" he stated "this is foxy". Foxy was a crimson red pirate looking fox with a dark amber eye color he stood just above Bonnie but just short of Freddy the one thing that caught my eye was this shining metal hook look as sharp as a knife "Uh is it safe to have that on him" I said nodding towards the hook "oh its fine" Darren said giving a shady look. "Okay here's your office, keys, baton, stun gun and- oh look at the time heh heh got to run" and with that Darren literally bolted out of the pizzeria. Putting on the uniform in the bath room (I may be alone but I still have manners you!) I gave a quick glance at my watch, the time read 12:17 "oh man" I said "I'm late for my shift" as I walked around I had a feeling that someone was watching me I looked around only to see the animatronics _man those thing are creepy at night._ I walked around for another hour exploring the place I heard a phone call but decided against picking it up "who would call at this hour" I said to myself. I swear I saw Freddy smile for a second when I said that but shook it out of my head the was uneventful for a really long time it was about 4:00 when I checked my phone (which I linked to the cameras pretty smart right!) Bonnie went missing. "what the fuck" I said "ON THE FIRST FUCKING NIGHT I LOSE THE BUNNY TO SOME PUNK, GREAT" I boomed to say I was pissed was an understatement I was livid so mad that is until I scrolled through the cameras to find him sitting in the office chair I laughed out loud and started to jog down the hall when I turned the corner I saw him and smiled "what are you doing off the stage?" I said still smiling he just gave me a very confused look. Then he talked. He said "what are you doing out of the office?" my smile vanished and I said "I'm the night gu-"I was cut off abruptly by him saying "well this was easy". I was so confused and then he started coming for me (now I've always been into free running so I had a lot of cardio and exercise under my belt) He was walking at first then he started sprinting giving this high pitched SCREEEEEEEE I did what any man would have done in this situation. I screamed like a little bitch turned tail and gunned it down the hallway "WHAT THE HELL" I started screaming when he chased me now I'm pretty fast but this thing A didn't tire out like I did and B had a foot a leg length I didn't have which means (for the slow ones out there) he covers more ground faster than me. Despite his advantages I was always faster than him smaller too which means I could duck in and out of table and chairs. I jumped over a few chairs in one of the party rooms and vaulted over tables in the others that when I came to a screeching stop the other three where in the door way…. "Uh" I said as I turned around only to be face to face with Bonnie I cursed under my breath. Bonnie cocked his hand back like he was going to punch me( I've taken a few defense classes so I know what to do in this type of situation however he's metal I'm bone, bone breaks easier) I hit the dirt with that thought and his punch sailed over me and collided with a very mean looking bear. "Oh look what you did" the fox spoke up "you missed and hit Freddy" Chicca said finishing foxy's sentence as well as earning looks from all of them. Throughout their conflict I started to get up and leave when they all said simultaneously "where do you think you're going" I retorted with "away from the furry festival". Have I mention dim a dumbass with a huge fucking mouth because the looks they gave me could have made me shit my pants if I had any shit to do so. For the second time tonight I ran but this time instead of a confused bunny I had an angry bear a pissed off fox an aggravated chicken and a slightly annoyed more confused bunny. This was starting to get repetitive when on my phone the alarm I set for the end of my shift came I ran to the office closed both doors and waited for Darren. God I hope tomorrow will be different.


	2. I HATE THIS PLACE

I HATE THIS PLACE

After waking up from my very refreshing nap, I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. As I walked into the bathroom a red ling on my forearm caught my attention, upon further inspection I realized it was a cut I must have acquired stupidly bumping into a table in the party room. Sighing I stared into my light blue eyes noticing the dark bags under my eye lids I sighed again "Man that night really put a number on me" I stated glumly "well a shower will definitely help" after taking a quick but cleansing shower I decided to play some video games, grabbing "destiny" off the count I plopped it into the ps4 and decided to level up my titan after playing for what seem like thirty minutes I looked at the time to find out its 11:30. after my night Darren said I could show up anytime I wanted to as long as it was before 12:00 so with that thought I decided I didn't have anything better to do so I made me way to the pizzeria the walk took a whole of 27 minutes and when I made my way into the parking lot I could see that the place was about to close sprinting in I realized my mistake… I was late. Which meant the animatronics would be on me if I didn't move my ass I sneakily made my way to the office only to find out I was being followed. I didn't like that so much and bolted down the hallway there were big heavy footsteps that I decided were Freddy's. The bear scared me enough as is so that gave me the motivation to run faster but the damned thing was hot on my heals running in and trying to close the door would be my doom so I ran into the office and right back out again my assailant was obviously thrown off by this because I heard him curse. With my cocky attitude in check I just focused on running away from him not getting him angry at me more than he was. I repeated this process a few time before having enough time to hammer my fist into the wall's "door button" causing the giant door to collapse with metal prolonging my inevitable doom after the door slammed I shut the other to just to be safe(r). Calming down and looking at the time which read 12:20 I noticed the tablet on the table I picked it up and say that it too had been wired to the cameras but this also displayed the power for the office in the bottom right corner of the screen "okay all I need to do is not get myself killed for the next five hours" I said aloud to myself however my voice clearly stated that I was indeed very scared and out of breath so I sat down in the chair and opened the doors to save my office power I decided against using the tablet unless absolutely necessary because it too drained the power of this tiny office. "Cheap franchise" I muttered softly to myself when all of a sudden the fox burst into the office screaming at the top of its… voice box? "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed as I fell to the floor hitting my head in the process groaning in pain I struggled lifting myself to face my new foe. I was seeing dots I hit my head so freaking hard and the office is tiled not carpeted so I was sure I drew blood on that one. I confirmed my assumption when I felt the warm trickling liquid running down my back staining my new uniform. Foxy let out a howl of laughter "I'm going to enjoy this ye sack of shiet" he chuckled in his pirate accent "maybe I will too!" I retorted, looking happy and slightly confused from my comment he said "no ye wont" "oh yeah prove it" I shouted at him "ye may be faster than Freddy but ol' Foxy is faster than ye" "is that a challenge?" "nay it be a promise lad" I gulped and decided that maybe running down a narrow hall was a bad idea foxy almost caught me a few time last night but I had the free running advantage with tables and chairs running straight might not be the best thing. "Okay what'll it be then" I said with fear in my voice. I'll be honest I was hoping he would've said I'm free to leave but that wasn't the case "I'll give ye two options I gut ye or… I stuff ye, what'll it be lad?" "Option three" I stated as I ran at him. Embarrassingly I tripped over the chair again hitting my damaged head off his, he let out a yelp and fell to the floor groaning in pain. _So they do feel just like a human, strange…_ I thought as I ran out of the office closing the left door. I ran down the hall looking at my phone 5:36 "The fuck?" I said "it was 1:00 a little while ago, hmm time fly when you're about to die huh" running along the wall I was suddenly hit in the face buy something green, looking up dazed I met the gaze (Hey that rhymed!) of the one and only bunny of the fazbear franchise, bonnie "uh hi" I said scared shitless "would you mind not telling the others I'm here, thanks!" sighing he said "no can do bosses orders, he wants you dead." "Oh, well I can't have that" I said dryly. And with that he snatched me up and brought me to Freddy. All the animatronics were smiling at this point they eyed me hungrily like a lion his prey. They began dragging me to the "spare parts and service" room in there I was met with an empty Freddy suit at this point I started to fight back kicking and screaming for all my worth of course I was prolonging my death is was 5:56 and then it happened they put me down holding me so I couldn't flee 5:59 so close Freddy stuffed my arm in one of the sockets I screamed in pain it broke my arm and made me completely useless I could feel the blood seeping from various cuts the popping and crunching of bone and joint made me sick the pain soon made me pass out. I woke for a start looking around I seemed to be in a hospital my arm in a cast and my chest bandaged the doc walked in and said "I don't know what you were doing last night but you're lucky to be alive" he proceeded to show me the X-ray I had completely shattered my arm. "You have two options" he continued "I can give you a robotic arm not prostatic but I need you to sign a waver and it might not work what it should do I give you back your felling and usage of that arm Fazbears will pay for the operation so all I nee-" "yes" I cut him off and with that he brought me to operations room


	3. Damn foxes!

God Damn Foxes!

I woke up with a searing pain in my arm. Looking down I noticed something odd I was moving the blanket but I couldn't feel anything at all in my right arm "funny" I said moving my arm some more that's when the doctor came in "Ah I see your awake," he said "your operation was a complete success you'll have your arms sense of touch in a few hours, take it slow will you?" he said and with that they cleared me off and sent me home. I was a little dazed and very hungry opening the fridge I found out that there was absolutely no food. Sighing I walked to the couch and sat down. As I looked at my arm the painful memory of last night slowly crept its way into my head (if you're wondering the arm kind of looks like the metal arm in star wars attack of the clones) my vision started to get fuzzy and I got light headed as I fell to the floor. I couldn't seem to get any air to my mungs as I sat there, panic started to fill my body and then fear but as quickly as it came it went looking around to make sure no one saw that I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot, "your home alone dumbass" I said to myself however if that were to happen in public…. I got up and walked to the door of the bathroom looking into the mirror I ran a hand through my shaggy brown hair at that moment it had just occurred to me that I could feel my head, and hair with my new arm "good" I said "very, very good" I brushed my teeth and decided to drive to the local clothing shop they did custom shirts whichever way you wanted it, so getting a few shirts that had a long sleeve only on the right arm would be a good idea, after I put my order in I grabbed some gloves as well to hide my hand this was a kids place after all(time skip 10:50) I began my little walk to work, it was dark now the only lights sources where a few street lamps the moon was blocked out by the clouds. When I got to the store Darren was locking up, I walked up behind him and taped him on the shoulder, he jumped slightly giving me a smile, "who the fu- R-Richy?) He said with all the confusion in the world "I-I don't know what to say, I thought you'd be done with us forever after last night" I just nodded and walked by him, I just realized that I'd have nothing to do for the next hour because I left my phone at my house looking around I found myself staring at pirates cove then my eyes darted to a tool box on stage an image of foxy flashed in my mind he was all torn and broken up so a little fix couldn't hurt right? I mean after all I'm staying in that office all night so it's not like he could catch me through steel doors. I started by grabbing the tool box and putting it on the table then I walked over to the cove and opened the curtains. Foxy was hunched over in a powered off mode however his eyes followed me so I could tell he was awake just je couldn't move. I smirked as I picked him up, for being the smallest animatronic he was really fucking heavy. I struggled to get him over to the table but I pulled it off I then grabbed the red fur in the spare parts room along with wires and anything else I would need (time skip 12:05) I had no idea how much time has passed foxy's eyes are still shifting to me occasionally more specifically my new arm curtesy of Freddy I was just about finished fixing him up when the Rabbits started moving, panicking I dove over the table and hid, I disabled foxy's motor functions and his voice box while I worked so all he could do Is look around just in case he tried anything the rabbit left for spare the parts and service room, I put a timer on his functions, patched up the hole I put to access the core systems, then I left for the office, or that was my plan the timer I put in didn't work so he powered up as soon as I patched up the hole, he looked at me with his amber eyes then he examined himself and smiled, I fucking ran like the little bitch I am to say he is ten times faster is an understatement I didn't get fifteen feet before he tackled me but to my surprise it was, a hug? "Tank ye lad, ye fixed up this old pirate real nice like, I can't tank ye enough" he said loud enough for china to hear I had mixed emotions sitting there with his iron clad grasp on me but they all curled into to fear when Freddy rounded the corner "what's the meaning of this foxy!" he yelled furiously "Freddy! This ere' land lubber fixed me up real good, see" he said showing off his whole body looking at him I don't want to toot my own horn but I fixed him up flawlessly it looks like he just came out of the factory, snapping out of my thoughts I took the advantage of the flabbergasted Freddy and booked it down the hall, diving in the office I chucked my keys at the door button causing the steel door to l then slammed the other down using my hand instead of my keys(duh). I sat there panting and collecting my thoughts "so" I said "they not only feel pain but also emotion" I idly rubbed my arm taking the glove off I looked at my hand the metal shined in the dim light of the office rubbing the back of my neck I liked the way the cool metal felt on my hot skin the metal however quickly grew warm, I jumped when there was a knock in the door turning the light on I looked out the window to see Foxy and Chicca there with smiles and a pizza my stomach rumbled as I eyed the food, I haven't eaten for at least 36 hours at this point I caved and opened the door. "HI" Chicca said with too much enthusiasm "we came ta give ye this, and say tanks me boy" Foxy said "Um" I started "no problem, and thanks for the pizza" "taws' a pleasure lad" foxy said walking in the already cramped office "sorry about Freddy he hates ta night guards, doesn't trust them for some reason but I think you helping me might have just spared you a night or two, Ol' foxy will do his best to help ye though" and with that he, and Chicca left me with the steaming pizza I inhaled the thing and burped in satisfaction having a full stomach I crept down the hall only to hear an argument

Freddy- "I SAID ONE NIGHT FOXY" he boomed "that doesn't mean forever"

Foxy- "Freddy come on he saved me cant ye see this one isn't bad" he pleaded

Chicca – "come one you guys this isn't helping anyone" she scolded

They both gave her a look when Bonnie piped in "we have a guest" he said nodding towards my direction, with lightning fast speed he ran up grabbed me and threw me to the group "uh, hi!" I said.


End file.
